


First Kiss

by Lauren_the_simp



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_the_simp/pseuds/Lauren_the_simp
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 14





	First Kiss

You have liked Loki for a long time now. Ever since you two were little kids. You have always thought that Loki never noticed your affection for him. As you got older, Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three knew about your crush on the trickster.

“Y/N, you do know that I can help you with your…predicament,” Thor always said. You would always respond the same way, by rolling your eyes and telling Thor it’s no use.

That is until you, Thor, Loki, Sif, and the Warriors Three, come home from a mission. It was a normal mission. You are just dealing with robbers in the city of Asgard. You guys sit in a room celebrating your victory, with mountains of food. When Loki asks to meet you outside, on the balcony, your friends all give you looks. You ignore them.

You follow him outside and close the door behind you, as you turn, you feel his lips on yours. At first, you are surprised, but you eventually melt into the kiss. The both of break apart and you look at Loki, happily.

“You do know that I am the master of lying and deceit,” Loki says cocking his eyebrow. You nod. “Good. Because I knew that you lied about how you felt about me,” he finishes. You become beet red and look away.

“I guess…I need to work on my lying skills,” you say, still beet red.


End file.
